ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of the Squid, Part 1
Vilgax found the Object Teleporter! Now what? Plot ﻿(Vilgax): Finally! All of the universe's power is in my grasp! Object Teleporter, bring me the pieces of the Potis Altiare! (Teleporter): Some pieces are close. Do you wish to teleport them, also? (Vilgax): Yes! (Teleporter): What quantity? (Vilgax): Ten. (Teleporter): Cash or credit? (Vilgax): For crying out loud! Bring them to me or I will blow you up! (Teleporter): Unnacceptible answer. (Vilgax): AAAAAAUUUGH!!!!! Suddenly, Ben and Co. landed in Ship. (Ship): Ship! Ship! (Ben): Stop right there! (Vilgax): I have found the object teleporter! You cannot stop me now! (Ben): Or can I? He made the Ultimatrix scan the Teleporter, then zap it! It suddenly teleported the full Potis Altiare to its output hole. (Why does that sound gross?) (Ben): Yes! He slapped the Potis Altiare on the Ultimatrix. Suddenly, the transformation sequence music played as all the holograms appeared. They all slid into each other, forming the Ultimate Alien hologram. (Ben): Finally! The transformation happened all at once. Now, Ben is the Ultimate Alien! (Ben): Ultimate Alien! [[What Not to do at a Stoplight Theme Song|''Theme song.]] (Gwen): Doesn't the Ultimatrix fall...? As she said that, the Ultimatrix fell off Ben, onto the ground, broken. (Ben): Well, that's that! (Vilgax): NO! Where is the Potis Altiare? (Kevin): I was wondering that, too. (Gwen): Hold on. I sense it inside him. He fused with it. (Ben): Cool. Now, Vilgax, you're going down. Ben easily beat Vilgax up by going X. When suddenly, Albedo landed in a bigger, red version of Ship. (Albedo): Like it? It's an evil Mechomorph's spawn. Anyway, I'm here for the Potis Altiare. (Ben): It's kinda fused with me. (Albedo): Too bad! (Gwen): Quiet! I can change Ben back! She took off Albedo's Omnitrix (with the code) and put it on Ben. He transformed with that, and when he changed back, he was human, and had the Ultimatrix with the Potis Altiare. (Ben): Why'd you do that? (Kevin): Dunno. (Albedo): Stop! Object Teleporter, bring me Azmuth's new Omnitrix! Azmuth and Paradox teleported in. (Azmuth): It doesn't matter. Here you go. (Ben): Are you crazy? (Azmuth): No. And neither is this! "This" was a body switcher. It switched Albedo and Ben's bodies, but the color schemes switched with them. (Ben): Wow! I have the new Omnitrix! All these new forms! (Paradox): Actually, it's only one. Just push the core down and you transform into the Ultimate Alien. (Ben): And it's not permanent? (Azmuth): No. (Albedo): It doesn't matter! I have the Ultimatrix ''and Potis Altiare! (Ben): For crying out loud! (Azmuth): Actually, Albedo, the Ultimatrix still doesn't work. (Vilgax): Eeeeeeennoooooooouuuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! That sent out a sonic wave that broke everything in its short path. (Vilgax): I've waited my whole life to get the Omnitrix. And now I will! (Ben): Not so fast! (Transform) Ultimate Alien! (Paradox): This isn't over. Azmuth has made less powerful Omnitrixes for you. Gwen, yours can select various spells, and Kevin, yours can select various materials to make for you to absorb. They each started fighting Vilgax and Albedo with their powers. But Vilgax grabbed the Potis Altiare from Albedo. Suddenly, whirlwinds of air circled around him, and lightning flashed from him. (Kevin): Oh, boy. (Vilgax): You have used the Potis Altiare to unlock the Ultimate Alien, but it is almost another Omnitrix. It has a Master Control, too. You just failed to discover it. (Azmuth): Oh, no. (Gwen): What? (Azmuth): There is no Master Control. Vilgax broke the Potis Altiare. That's what's making this! Its SDM has automatically activated for a day. That much buildup will destroy the galaxy! (Vilgax): Lies! All it does is give me power! Already, Vilgax had grown to a third the size of Waybig. Vilgax then shot a beam down at the ground. (Vilgax): My power is infinite! (Ben): Oh, no it isn't! I'm still the Ultimate Alien. I can still kick your... (Time out) Oh, for crying out loud! (Kevin): I got this! Now, let's see. What to turn into? Ah, Taedenite. (Transform, mocking Ben) Diamondhead! (Ben): Not funny. (Vilgax): Not enough. He shot a beam at Kevin. You might think Taedenite's indestructible, but guess again. The beam broke Kevin into a million pieces. (Gwen) No! (Vilgax): Now do you see my infinite power?!?! Prepare to be defeated at the hands of Vilgax! To be continued... ---****--- Roads Category:Story Arc Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Potis Altiare Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise